In an IC testing apparatus (electronic device testing apparatus) called a handler, a large number of ICs to be tested held on a tray are conveyed into the handler, and the respective ICs to be tested are brought to electrically contact a test head for conducting a test by an electronic device testing apparatus body (hereinafter, also referred to as a tester). When the test is finished, the ICs are taken out from the test head and reloaded to trays in accordance with the test results so as to be classified to categories of good ones and defective ones, etc.
In conventional electronic device testing apparatuses, there is a type wherein a tray for holding pre-test ICs or post-tested ICs (hereinafter, also referred to as a customer tray) differs from a tray conveyed by circulating inside the electronic device testing apparatus (hereinafter, also referred to as a test tray). In an electronic device testing apparatus of this kind, ICs are reloaded between the customer tray and the test tray before and after the test, and the ICs are pressed against a test head in a state of being carried on the test tray in a test step for conducting a test by bringing the ICs to contact the test head.
Conventionally, in a test step of the electronic device testing apparatus, an IC to be tested is pressed against contact pins as a result that a pressing mechanism called a pusher lowers, but the number of input/output terminals introduced from a package of the IC to be tested differs, for example from 40 to 130, and a length of the terminal and a shape of the package, etc. are also different between respective kinds, so that a suitable pressing force required by kinds of ICs to be tested is different. Accordingly, to deal with all kinds of ICs to be tested in the electronic device testing apparatus, pushers for the number of kinds capable of applying suitable pressing forces have to be prepared and every time a kind of ICs to be tested is changed, all of the pushers have to be exchanged to those corresponding to the kind.